Junto a la ventana
by HermsP
Summary: En la batalla en la Sala de Misterios algo salio mal y Hermione termino donde no se lo esperaba...


Buenoo esta historia participa en el reto Album de fotos del foro Retos Harry Potter y más. Espero que no sea tan desatrosa como creo, sepan comprender que mi cabeza estaa siendo acosada por horribles pesadillas sobre biologia, lengua y todas las profesoras gritando " Ponete a estudiar y deja los fics o na vas a pasar ningun trimerstral!"

_**Diclaimer:** _Harry Potter no es mio sino Sirius seguiria vivo y searia mio aunque lo tildaran de pedofilo... Quiero darle todo el credito de esta historia a la genial imagen de *Laure-A porque si ella no podria haber esceito ni los tres puntitos que me caracterizan ^_^. Terminado el palabrerio espero que les guste sino me lo dicen y me dedico a leer o.O...

* * *

Suspiro, últimamente parecía que su organismo realizaba esa acción muy a menudo…

Desde su llegada al pasado todo había cambiado, sobretodo ella y él. No podía creer que hubiera llegado es ese momento de la historia…

_**Flashback**_

_Algo había salido mal, muy mal, en un momento estaban escapando del ministerio con la profecía y al siguiente se encontraban luchando por sus vidas… no sabía en qué momento aparecieron los mortifágos, pero una vez que notaron su presencia comenzó la batalla. Ahora estaban luchando como los adolescentes inexpertos que eran, si inexpertos pero desesperados por sus vidas, lo cual les otorgaba cierta fuerza sobrenatural, que iba más allá de su habilidad en el combate o sus conocimientos en la magia defensiva. Ellos no luchaban para ganar, luchaban para sobrevivir, porque no había ninguna manera de que seis mocosos como fueron denominados por algunos mortios, fueran a ganar una batalla contra los más leales guerreros de Lord Voldemort .Ya se habían dispersado a través de las distintas salas de Departamento de Misterios, Hermione no sabía dónde se encontraba solo sabía que Harry y Neville se encontraban con ella, tras sellar la puerta decidieron que hacer y allí empezó el verdadero pandemónium. Mortifágos por todos lados parte del equipo perdido y de alguna manera terminaron en el atrio de la Sala de Misterios, en el salón del Velo de la muerte, cuando pensaban que estaban perdidos y que iban a ser vencidos llego la Orden con refuerzos. La batalla cobró mayor fuerza y violencia y todo parecía ir bien hasta que escucho la risa desquiciada de Bellatrix, giro desesperada, solo para ver a Sirius caer a través del Velo, su pecho se oprimió con una angustia indescriptible y corrió hacia el ignorando los gritos de Lupin, y los lamentos histéricos de Harry, solo importaba Sirius. Sin detenerse a pensarlo se lanzo hacia el Velo y el mundo se oscureció._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Despertó al sentir que era llevada por unos brazos fuertes y desconocidos. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con un rostro conocido y al mismo tiempo extraño, unos ojos grises penetrantes la miraban con suma preocupación como queriendo descubrir los secretos más profundos de su alma, avergonzada los cerró y pregunto tímidamente:

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Se encuentra el Profesor Dumbledore? ¿Quién sos? ¿Qué año es?-

El ojigris la miro y le respondió burlonamente:

¡Tranquilaaa! De una en una las preguntas, ya sé que mi belleza obnubila los sentidos pero tenés que ir más despacio o solo Lunático va entender ese lenguaje atropellado…

Haber, estamos en 1976, en Hogwarts, por tu uniforme se que eres bruja asique supongo que sabes de qué te hablo. Dumbii debe estar en su oficina comiendo sus caramelos si es que no está retando a Cornamenta por la ultima broma que le hicimos a los idiotas de los Slys y en cuanto a quien soy... ¿¡Estas bromeando?! ¡Todas saben quién es Sirius el más sexy del mundo mágico Black!-

Hermione al escuchar esto pensó "Sirius, Lunático, Cornamenta, 1976... ¡Ohh por las barbas de Merlín! Estoy en la época de los Merodeadores, ¿qué voy a hacer? Eso es 20 años antes de mi nacimiento, estoy acabada, las leyes del espacio-tiempo solo pueden ser alteradas una vez. Adiós a Harry, mi familia, Ron… Creo que voy a extrañar a Lavender y a Trelawey…"

Resignada le pidió a Sirius que la dejara en el suelo y se dirigió hacia la oficina o lo que suponía que sería la oficina de Albus Dumbledore, el único hombre que podría entender su situación.

Después de varias horas de conversación y mucha discusión, se decidió que seguiría utilizando su nombre, pertenecería a su misma casa y continuaría sus estudios dos años más avanzados del que se encontraba en el futuro tras haber demostrado habilidades notoriamente superiores a sus compañeros de quinto, por lo que ahora se encontraba en el mismo curso que el cuarteto Gryffindor y Lily Evans. Lily demostró ser todo y más de lo que le habían contado, era una persona amable que te entendía y odia confortarte siempre que lo necesitaras, en una de sus múltiples charlas Hermione termino contándole como había llegado al pasado y quien era en realidad, no la mentira creada por los profesores, según fuentes oficiales Hermione procedía de una familia Muggle que había contratado a un instructor privado para que aprendiera todo lo relacionado con la magia. Mientras escuchaba su historia Lily comenzó a atar cabos y dijo con mucha firmeza:

Herms querida, no quiero que te asustes pero estas enamorada de Siri boy, solo alguien locamente enamorada se lanzaría al Velo en busca de su amor, y el Velo lee las almas, solo el amor más puro te permitiría romper la barrera del tiempo para permitirte encontrar a tu alma gemela y mantenerlo a salvo.-

Lo único que se escucho después de la tremenda declaración de Lily fue en ruido seco del cuerpo de la ojimiel al golpear el suelo tras desmayarse.

Horas después una angustiada Hermione se encontraba suspirando junto a la ventana por millonésima vez perdida en sus pensamientos. Siempre supo que Sirius era especial para ella no como un padre o amigo sino como algo mas, el futuro no podía pasar nada por la guerra, la diferencia de edades, y porque estaría muy mal visto que el padrino de su mejor amigo tuviera un interés romántico en una niña de 15 años… además quien podría fijarse en ella, solo era una ratona de biblioteca, sangresucia, adoradora de profesores, defensora de los derechos de los invisibles… que irónico defender lo indefendible aun cuando ella misma no podía defenderse de los ataques ajenos, pero no podía evitarlo su autoestima no estaba hecho para peleas verbales sobre sentimientos… en fin Black no se fijaría en ella ni aquí ni nunca, no importaba que ahora solo fuera dos años menor que su amado Hocicos.

Ayy Sirius que me hiciste, yo estaba bien antes de enamorarme… es inútil, supongo que amarte en silencio deberá bastarme…-

Lentas como un suspiro desgarrador largo esas palabras en un tono casi inaudible pero que fue captado por el oído entrenado de cierto canino ojos de plata.

Los segundos pasaron lentos, casi eternos cuando Hermione escucho una voz suave, como la seda pero con un toque masculino oscuro y seductor:

Y yo ratona estaba bien, hasta que el conquistador fue conquistado. Nunca busque a ninguna sino ellas a mí, era feliz teniendo a todas pero estando con ninguna.

Pero me parece que eso cambio desde que llegaste, perdón escuche tu conversación con Lily, se la verdad y no me importa quiero cambiar el futuro y estoy bastante seguro de que mi yo anciano también querría estar contigo, nunca me importo demasiado lo que la gente diga sino mira a mi madre y lo mucho que la escucho…

Asique... que dices ratita, ¿aceptas al perro metido o tengo que insistir dia tras dia como James?-

Después de boquear como un pez fuera del agua Hermione finalmente recobro el aliento y dijo con voz cortada:

Sirius decime por favor que esto no es un sueño o salido de mi cabeza, decime que es real y si es real, no seas imbécil y ¡vení y besame ya!-

Mira leona para ser menor la tienes bastante clara a la idea de que me gustaría hacer justo en este preciso momento…-

Fin.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado sino cualquier tomatazo, ensalada, horda de lectores enojados puede dejar su opinion apretando ese pequeño botoncito que nos hace tan felices llamado Review los quiero!


End file.
